


My Hero

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: What will happen when the Dark Lord Voldemort hears a cry for help even he cannot ignore?





	1. In Which Our Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Siren’s eyes widen as she spots the demons running towards her. They looked relatively normal, save for the sticks up their arses and the immaculate suits… Oh no, it’s worse than demons! It’s LAWYERS!!!! She runs screaming for the hills, “I SWEAR IT’S NOT MINE!!!!”

Warning!!! Non-Con in this chapter!!!

Chapter One

In Which Our Story Begins

 

**IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI**   


A newly regenerated Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, etc… stood in front of the mirror, marvelling at his thirty year old body. His ebony hair was cut short with just a sprinkling of grey at the temples, his eyes were a forest green with a thin ring of crimson around the edge. He stood at 6’3” and was lithely muscled. Currently he was dressed in a pair of black Acromentula silk pants, a blood red dress shirt, and an open black robe, threaded with silver embroidery.

He was mentally thinking of what he should give his prized spy and Potions Master, Severus Snape, as a reward for his hard work returning him to his natural body when, out of nowhere, a voice screamed inside his head, filled with agony, desperation, and panic. “Oh, PLEASE, MERLIN NO! Not again! Please, Gods! JUST END IT ALL NOW!!! Someone… HELP!” The agony and terror that filled the voice was palpable. 

Once back on his feet from where the plea had sent him tumbling to the floor, he swept into action. No one would be able to ignore that cry… even an old Dark Lord like him. Without a second thought, he immediately apperated to where the mental signal was coming from.

He arrived on a quiet muggle street. The night was dark, but the pale moon shone brightly, occasionally covered by dark grey clouds. The stars twinkled brightly, giving no hint as what he was about to walk into.

Tom looked around and noticed that all the houses looked exactly alike, all perfect in their normalcy, yet abnormal in their perfection. He sneered and walked forward, searching out the source of the pleas. He stopped outside of Number Four, looking around and noticing nothing different from the others.

At least until a scream sounded from a barred window he hadn’t noticed before, quickly followed by the sound of a harsh slap and a rough shout of, “Shut up, you fucking freak!” The man’s eyes flashed red and he stalked towards the door, not realizing that he really wasn’t supposed to have made it that close to the house at all.

The door unlocked with a wave of his hand and waltzed into the eerily clean house. The whole place was dark. Obviously, the other occupants of the place must be in bed, ignoring what was going on. He growled low in his throat and silently slunk up there stairs. As he reached the top, he could smell the blood and semen, feel the pain, terror, and helplessness, and hear the pig-like grunts and quiet sobs.

His stomach turned violently as he flashed back to his own childhood at the orphanage, but he quelled it with effort. Gliding the rest of the way to the only door with a crack of light coming from under it and several locks, he pushed it open. His face filled with fury as he saw a skinny young man, covered in bruises, lash marks and cuts from which blood was flowing freely, held down on a tiny blood covered bed being brutally raped by a man that looked like an abnormally large walrus.

The boy was crying softly, face on a dirty and stained pillow, no doubt to muffle the sounds he was making. His arms were held, in one hand of the man’s, behind his back, while the man’s other hand was digging into the teen’s hip.

Furious that anyone was being treated in such a manner, Tom burst through the door, wand raised, and a flash of green light encompassed the fat man. He then walked over and knocked the man from the bed and teen with one swift kick to the side. He turned over the teen to see that he had finally sunk into darkness. 

Giving a thankful sigh, he brushed the blood and sweat drenched and matted hair from the young man’s forehead only to gasp in shock to see a very, very familiar lightning bolt scar standing out starkly against the white of the boy’s blood streaked and bruised face. Even more furious than before, Tom hissed out, “Accio Harry Potter’s things!”

As he thought about it, he wondered why he hadn’t realized it sooner. The only person who would ever be able to bypass his Occlumency walls would be this teenager, due to the link from the failed attempt at his life on Halloween all those years ago.

A crash from downstairs and a worn trunk came flying upstairs, as well as several things from underneath the bed. Curious, Tom looked under it to see a floorboard off to the side of a large whole in the wood panelling. He smirked, Well, the boy’s resourceful, then stood up, placing the items from under the bed in the trunk and shrinking it before wrapping Harry up in a blanket. With another wave of his wand, a fiery message to Dumbledore floated in the air, and they portkeyed away to Slytherin Manor.

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

Tom carried Harry to one of the best guest rooms and laid him gently down on the bed. After calling a House Elf, he informed it to bring Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy immediately with supplies to heal a severely injured patient.

The elf quickly popped out to deliver the message. Five minutes later, there was a loud knock at the door. Tom simply waved his hand, not moving an inch from the chair he was in at Harry’s bedside. The Lady Malfoy and Potions Master hurried to the side of their Lord. As they went to bow, he just waved them off, motioning to the teen on the bed. Knowing that it must be serious, they quickly began to work on the young man. 

When Severus went to clean the cuts and bruises on Harry’s face he froze and quietly asked, “My Lord?” Tom looked at him, sadness and fury in his eyes, “I know who it is, just continue.” Severus nodded and the two got back to work on the teen. Two hours later, they collapsed, exhausted, on to two chairs beside their Lord.

Tom summoned his pensieve and extracted the memory of that evening. “Severus, Narcissa, I assure you that I did not do this. Watch this.” He motioned them to the pensive and they entered it, warily. They came back out ten minutes later, both pale and shaky. “I-I never knew…never thought!” Severus whispered. “Never!”

Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she looked at the boy on the bed. Tom just sighed and pulled himself from his own deeply buried memories.

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

Harry moaned and turned over, his eyes fluttering open. The first thing he saw was the elegant emerald green velvet of the canopy. He looked around confused to meet the green and red eyes of a concerned Tom Riddle. He sat up, wand in his hand, “What the fuck…how the fuck…?” he sighed and lowered his wand, “…Fuck…” and flopped back down onto the bed.

“Fuck it…just Avada me now…” Tom chuckled slightly, “Now why would I do that?” Harry groaned, “Great… you spend the past fifteen years of my life trying to kill me when I just wanted to survive. Now that I couldn’t give a shit less, you’ll make me suffer.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, “Actually, I want to help you. By the way, your wand was masterfully concealed. No one found it.” Harry snorted, “If you lived with my relatives, you would find ways to hold onto your only lifeline as well.” Tom’s expression darkened. “I’d say, ‘I can imagine’, but I don’t have to. I lived through the same kinds of thing at the orphanage I grew up in. I also heard your call and came to get you.”

Harry snorted, “Great Merlin…please tell me that fat bastard is dead!” Tom smirked at him, “Indeed, he is.” Harry arched his eyebrow, “Did you torture him?” curiosity and eagerness filled his voice. The Dark Lord shook his head, “Unfortunately, I was rather pissed off and just ‘Avada’ed him.” “Damn!” Harry swore.

Tom arched his eyebrow once more. “What?” Harry asked, “Surly you can understand a rather overwhelming need to torture someone who’s hurt you?” The man just smirked.

“Are you hungry?” “Bloody starved.” “When was the last time you were allowed to eat?” Harry shrugged, “The Leaving Feast.” Tom growled, “Fucking muggles!” He snapped his fingers and another house elf appeared, “Some chicken both and a glass of pumpkin juice, please. As well as a Nutrition Potion.”

The elf bowed and popped away.

Harry looked at Tom, “Why aren’t you acting all insane?” The man rolled his eyes, “Thanks to Severus, the remainders of the curse that was cast on me when I was fifteen have been nullified. I’m no longer an insane megalomaniac. My aims have become clear once more. I’m not obsessed with killing you.”

“I don’t know whether to be relieved or depressed.” Harry frowned. Tom rolled his eyes, “I do enjoy the power the Dark Arts give you and seeing people writhe in pain.”

Harry smirked and nodded, “Yes, seeing someone else in agony other than oneself is rather soothing. You have no idea how hard it is to pretend to be sympathetic when one of those idiotic Gryffindors blows up a cauldron or gets hit with a messed up hex.”

Tom arched an eyebrow, “I hear you blow up your fair share of cauldrons.” Harry nodded, “Yes, but it’s calculated. No one is ever hurt and it’s always flashy and attention drawing. If I was really that incompetent, do you think that I would carefully add three beetle wings to a seventh stage Dreamless Sleep potion with the intent to get silver smoke, green sparks and a pink potion. Then stir it three times clockwise and make it turn yellow with green smoke and blue sparks? Of course not. I could ace all of my classes if I actually wanted too, but it’s so much easier watching everyone when you let someone else out shine you.”

Tom laughed, “You, Harry, are pure enigma.” The teen smirked, “Thank you.”

A voice from the door pulled their attention away, “Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you would cease blowing up cauldrons in my class and just followed the directions set, no matter how ingenious or intentional it is.” Severus Snape entered and bowed to his lord. 

Harry snorted, “Oh, like you can’t see the advantages, Professor. No one looks at you twice if you’re average. I only excel at DADA because I’m supposed to. Can you imagine what the twits would think if I pretended that I couldn’t fight my way out of a wet paper bag?”

“Yes,” Tom drawled, “They’d run screaming and panicking for the hills because their Saviour can not save them.” 

“Exactly!” Harry said. “Yet, if I was at the top of everything, like Hermione, it’d be ‘Oh, he’s just an attention seeking brat! A Know-It-All! Teacher’s Pet!’ It’s best to pretend to be something you’re not and stay in the shadows than be hailed as something you despise and always in the spotlight.”

“One of the Slytherin mottos. Tell me, Mr. Potter, which House did you talk the Hat out of before it flung you to the lions?”

“Why the House of the Noble Serpents, of course. Even as an Ickle-Firstie, I knew the problems my being in Slytherin would cause. So I prevented it. I truly was as clueless the first three months as I seemed to be. But then, lo and behold, guess what I got for Yule! Unsigned, of course, with just the right amount of sentimentality in the small note to keep me from questioning it, as well as ‘Use it well’.”

The two men raised an eyebrow. “An Invisibility Cloak, of course. ‘You’re father left this in my possession before he died. I believe it’s time it is returned to you. Use it well.’ Dumbledore sure knows how to manipulate people. However, he forgot one very important thing in his scheme.”

The two looked at him curiously. Harry smirked back and said, “Never underestimate or try to manipulate the unknown. You just might be the one caught in a trap. I began sneaking into the Library after hours. Quickly I excelled at my studies, yet remained average in classes. I studied everything I could get my hands on. As of the end of this previous year, I have read each and every book in the Library. Every single one.”

His look turned thoughtful, “At least all the ones I could get to. There’s still Rowena’s Section that I only found a few months ago. I need to find a password for that.”

“Rowena’s Section?” Severus asked, skeptically. Harry nodded, “Yeah, it’s at the back of the Library. Or the entrance is anyway. The staircase is right next to that portrait of her’s, across from the Dark Arts part of the Restricted Section.” 

The Potions Master snorted, “Indeed? That space is black wall and there’s no portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw in the Hogwarts Library.”

“Actually, Severus,” Tom interjected, “There is. Hogwarts only shows it to whom Rowena would have approved and all of the Hogwarts Heirs. The password, Harry, is actually the school motto.” 

The teen looked at him incredulously, “Never tickle a sleeping dragon?! You must be joking!” Tom shook his head, “No, I’m not. Though I an quite surprised that you know your Latin.” “Oh, please tell me your pulling my leg! Any decent student should have a very thorough grounding in Latin…or at the very least, a Latin-English dictionary. You can make up spells, and have them work, with the right words and a wave of your wand!”

“Truly?” Tom looked interested. “Don’t tell me you’ve never tried!” The man shook his head and Harry sighed exasperatedly, “Take this for example,” Harry waved his wand and said, “Conjuris draconis minuta” A small red dragon with black eyes popped into existence in front of Harry and flew up to his shoulder, nuzzling his ear. Harry smiled at the beast before pointing his wand at the creature and muttering, “Finite”

The Dark Lord and his Potions Master had identical looks of shock on their faces. Harry just rolled his eyes. His face turned serious again, “What are you planning on doing with me?” He asked. Severus snorted, “You’re just asking that now?” Tom shook his head, “Severus, you should have been in here earlier to here his rant about how, now that he doesn’t care if he lives or dies, I decide that I don’t want to kill him.”

Harry scowled, “I’m sure it was greatly amusing to you, Tom, but you have to give me some leeway. For Merlin’s sake, I had just woken up in a strange bed, completely healed, next to the man who’s been trying to off me for the past fifteen years.” 

“Yes, and I believe you cursed five times in the space of two minutes. You should have seen it Sev, ‘Fuck it…just Avada me now…’.” 

The Professor smirked, “Quite a mouth you have, there, Mr. Potter.” Harry just flipped him off.

“Actually, in answer to your question, I’m planning on keeping you here for awhile. Making sure you recover, and, quite possibly, train you a bit.” Tom told him. Harry nodded, “Alright.” “Now…how about some of that soup Blinky brought?” Harry looked at the side table to see the goblet of pumpkin juice and bowl of chicken broth Tom had called for earlier. Severus handed him the Nutrition Potion.

Harry nodded, knocked down the potion like a shot of whiskey, and began to slowly eat the broth.

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

A few days later and Tom finally declared him fit to leave the bed. The first thing Harry did was make a beeline for the shower. He hadn’t been able to bathe for over a month. He felt filthy. Especially where Vernon touched him. Harry shivered under the spray, he could still feel the man’s hands on his body. Feeling, caressing, pinching, hurting.

Without noticing, Harry began to scrub his skin harder, scratching and scraping at his skin. The water ran down the drain, tinged pink with blood, and rivulets ran from the places where Harry had drawn the blood. He slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor, still scrubbing. That’s how Tom found him a few minutes later.

Tom had entered Harry’s room to find an empty bed. He furrowed his brow for a moment before hearing the shower running. He walked over to the door and knocked. Not getting a response, he knocked louder, “Harry?” There was no answer. He frowned, then called, “I’m coming in, Harry!” and opened the door.

Tom walked over to the shower stall and knocked on the glass, “Harry, are you alright?” He looked down and saw some of the water leaking out from under the door. “What the hell causes pink water?” His eyes widened and he cursed, opening the door to the shower. He waved his wand, stopping the flow from the showerhead and looked down.

Harry sat on the floor, eyes blank and staring at the wall, knees pulled up close to his chest, scrubbing hard. Tom sighed as he saw that the teen’s skin was raw and bleeding in several places. His hips, his arms, his legs, his shoulders, what he could reach of his back, and his stomach were all bleeding slowly.

Tom stepped in, flicking his wand and drying everything, and knelt next to Harry. He gently grasped the teen’s chin and tilted his head so that their eyes met. “Harry?” No response, “Harry.” A slight glimmer of light entered his eyes before returning to nothing. “Harry!” The teen snapped to consciousness.

He looked confused, “Tom?” The man sighed in relief. “Come on, Harry. Let’s get you healed and dressed.” “What?” Tom gave a pointed look at the wounds on Harry’s arms. The teen looked down and his eyes widened, “What the hell did I do?!” The Dark Lord looked amused, “Well, it looks as if you tried to scrub your skin off.

Harry shot him a venomous look and stood up, showing no sign of the pain his skin had to be causing him. He reached for the robe next to the shower and slipped it on before heading back to the bedroom, Tom trailing close behind him. Wordlessly, the man left, only to return a few moments later with a medium sized tub of light green cream.

He helped Harry out of the robe and methodically began to rub the salve into the other’s skin, watching as they healed swiftly. Harry just kept his head lowered and did what Tom asked.

When all the wounds were gone and his skin soothed, Harry slowly raised his head and looked into the Dark Lord’s green and red eyes and whispered a heartfelt, “Thank you.” Tom quirked a small grin, “It was nothing, little Wraith.” Harry smiled at him and looked around, before putting the robe back on. Then he sat back down on the bed while Tom sat on the same chair his was in when Harry woke up.

“We’ll need to get you some decent clothes.” Harry flushed, “It’s all the Durslys would give me.” Tom scowled but ignored it in favour of a different topic. “Harry, what happened in the shower?”

The teen suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting, “I just felt his hands. Everywhere. Touching, marking, claiming…” “You need to replace those hands, little Wraith.” he said, then, “How long has that been going on?” Tom asked softly.

Harry chuckled bitterly, “He’s been beating me since I can remember… but that, that has been going on since I was seven. When I got my Hogwarts letter, he stopped for awhile. But after Second Year, when he got pissed due to lay-offs at Grunnings, he came home and blamed me. When my magic didn’t react and no one barged in to get him, he figured it was safe and it all started again.”

Tom released an explosive sigh and waved his wand, conjuring some clothes for the teen. Harry thanked him and dressed in the black slacks and emerald green shirt that had appeared. The man rose and beckoned to Harry, “Follow me.” Curious, Harry was lead out of the room and down to the dungeons. Tom stopped outside of a set of elaborately carved wooden doors.

He looked at Harry and said, “This is our duelling and training room.” He opened the doors to expose a room ten times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. On one side was a bunch of black mats and a bunch of different weapons, at the back of the room was a large duelling platform, and on the other side were several dummies and a large piece of black stone.

Tom lead him over to the stone, “It’s spelled to absorb curses and hexes, and the dummies will tell you the strength of a spell and it’s effects. It’s a rather handy stress remover when you don’t have anyone to torture.” Harry smirked. “You’re welcome to use it at anytime. As a matter of fact, you’re welcome to use any room in the Manor. I’d advise staying away from the Meeting Hall during nights, though.”

Harry nodded and thanked the man. Tom smiled and left the room, “Be good, little Wraith. I don’t want to have to remodel the whole place.” Harry’s laugh followed him through the doors and Tom’s heart flipped at the joyous sound.

Harry looked at one of the dummies and imagined it with Vernon’s face. Smirking maliciously, Harry began throwing hexes at the thing, wondering what the number 173 meant. After a good hour of this, Harry felt more relaxed than he ever had before and began exploring the room a bit more.

In another corner, Harry found an entire selection of muggle gym equipment. His eye quickly caught the punching bag and he began wailing on it, grinning insanely as he thought about who it could be. First Vernon, the reasons were self explanatory, then his friends for never noticing, Draco and his cronies for always being on his back about no one loving him and having no parents, it hit far too close to home, Remus, for never being there when he was younger and too dependent on Dumbledore to help him. 

Bellatrix, for taking the only person to ever truly love him away. He and Sirius had been planning to slip away from everyone and the Order. Going somewhere where they could actually live. 

And finally, Dumbledore himself, for making him live with the Durslys in the first place, acting like he never knew what went on in that house, setting him up on all those little adventures, not getting him out of the Triwizard Tournament, manipulating him at every point, turning his friends into spies, and trying to slip under Harry’s guard by acting like he actually cared about Harry. The teen scoffed, he knew better, he was just a weapon to the old fool.

Harry hit the bag one last time before sitting down, sweat dripping off of him. He had taken the shirt off over an hour ago, forgetting to throw up his Concealing Charms. 

The red scars from his latest round at the Durslys stood out starkly against the pink and silver of old ones. His back was a mess of crisscrossed scars from Vernon’s belt, his shoulders and lower back were covered in teeth marks, where Vernon had claimed him. His front had ‘Freak’ and ‘Whore’ carved into it several times, the largest across his chest. He also had a large jagged scar from the top of the back of his right shoulder that curled down across his chest and ended just below his belly button.

His arms were marked where Vernon’s nails had dug in and where the belt had missed his back before. There was also a thick cross scar on each wrist, where Harry had attempted to take his life when he was fourteen. 

Unnoticed to him, someone had heard the sounds of his ire and had joined him in the room, watching wide eyed as he wailed on the punching bag. Silver eyes gazed at him in astonishment. Of course, the owner of said eyes had no idea who he was watching. Due to the Nutrition Potions, Harry had shot up about half a foot, making him 6’3”, and had broadened his shoulders and firmed up his muscles. His hair had started to grow, now coming just past his ears and curling.

Harry sighed and summoned a towel, not noticing he wasn’t holding his wand, and mopped the sweat from his face and chest. He turned around to meet the shocked and hungry eyes of Draco Malfoy and threw up his concealing charms. The blond pouted, “Damn, those were sexy.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think so. I’ve lived a life of near constant abuse. I see them as reminders of a past to soon forget.” He cocked his head to the side, “What are you doing here?”

Malfoy shrugged, “My father had to come for a meeting with the Dark Lord and I got dragged along. I heard noises coming from in here and decided to check it out.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Awfully nosy, aren’t you, Malfoy?” The blond sputtered and made to retort but Harry went over to the black stone and started shooting curses at it.

Malfoy left, face red in anger. Harry just smirked and continued hexing the poor piece of stone. An hour later, several Death Eaters entered the room, Lord Malfoy at the front of the pack, and spotted him. They narrowed their eyes and stalked forward. Malfoy reached out his hand and forcefully turned Harry around.

“Who the hell are you?!” Harry narrowed his eyes and hissed, “How is that any business of yours?” Malfoy snarled, “Don’t talk to me that way! Do you have any idea who I am?” Harry snarled himself and answered, “You’re Lucius Bloody Malfoy, that’s Apollo Knott, Gregory Goyle Senior, Victor Crabbe, and Alabade Parkinson. Not that it matters any!”

Lucius drew himself up to full height, grabbed Harry’s chin, and spoke angrily, “You’ll pay attention to your superiors and betters, boy! Now, who the bloody hell are you, brat?”

Harry’s eyes flashed and he jerked away from the man before hissing, “No one is superior or better than I am! Especially not an arrogant arsehole like yourself. If you ever lay a hand on me again, it’ll be severed!” Lucius raised his fist, but he was blasted back several feet. Harry stood, face furious, holding his wand in front of him.

The others snarled and drew their own wands, beginning to throw curses at the teen. 

All hell broke loose as Harry became severely pissed off and his aura flared, a mixture of emerald green and black, unfurling to about ten feet from his body. With in five minutes, Harry had all the idiots trussed up like chickens on the floor and staring at him in fear and disbelief.

Clapping was heard off to the side and a smirking Tom Riddle made his way over to the enraged teen. Harry looked at the man in incredulity, “Just how long were you standing there and watching that?” Tom shrugged, “Long enough.” Harry’s aura began to flare again and the teen opened his mouth but Tom, looking uneasy, elaborated, “Just the past two minutes. It looked like you had them handled and I figured it would teach them a lesson.”

Harry calmed and Tom smirked again, “It also allowed me to see your potential. Did you know that the Inner Circle Death Eaters are trained passed the point of aurors and Unspeakables?” Harry raised an eyebrow and the Dark Lord continued, “And that you just brought down five of them in five minutes?”

Harry shook his head sadly and sighed exaggeratingly, “What’s the world coming to when the Top Evil Dark Minions of the Dark Lord can’t even beat the sixteen year old Saviour of the Light?” Harry flicked his hair back off of his face, exposing his scar and the five Death Eaters gaped.

Tom chuckled merrily, “I just don’t know, little Wraith. Now,” he said, switching subjects, “did you manage to put the room to good use?” Harry smirked, “If you mean beating the shit out of a punching bag and one of those dummies and hurling hexes upon hexes at that wall, then, yes, I did.”

Harry’s look turned thoughtful, “Tom, what’s the number that appears above the dummies after each curse?” “It’s the amount of power behind the spell. What number did you get, Harry?” Harry shrugged, “No set number, it kept going from between 170 and 240.”

“Excuse me?” Tom asked, incredulous. “One seventy and two forty…why?” “Let’s see then.” Harry shrugged and walked over to the target area. He shot off a Bone Breaking Curse, a Disarming Hex, and a Cruciatus. Tom raised his eyebrow at the last one, “The Unforgivables, Harry?” The teen shrugged, “Why not? You’re right, the rush of power is amazing. Bordering on orgasmic, really.”

The dummy began to read off the numbers, first was the Bone Breaking Curse. It got a 185. Harry’s Disarming Hex got a 210 and Cruciatus got… Harry blinked, “Well, that’s different. I guess they really do amplify your power, don’t they?” Harry turned to see a speechless, wide eye Tom staring at the flashing gold 395.

“Tom? Tom! OI! RIDDLE!” The man broke out of his shock and closed his mouth, “Harry, let me tell you how that dummy is set up. The highest level person to use one of these was Dumbledore. His power level is read as a 100. Now watch.” Tom tossed is own Cruciatus curse at the dummy and it read 99. 

“That’s the highest anyone but Dumbledore has ever gotten on one of those things. You have surpassed him almost three times! Harry, you are the most powerful wizard since Merlin.” Harry arched an eyebrow before sighing, “Bloody wonderful…will I ever be normal?” Tom chuckled and shook his head, “Look at it this way, Harry. For an incredibly powerful wizard, you are normal. We’ve all lead rather adventurous lives.”

Harry cracked a smile, “Tom?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Please stop calling me Harry. My real first name is Hadrian, and if you must shorten it, Hade, then. Honestly, what the bloody hell was everyone thinking when they began calling me ‘Harry’?”

Tom laughed and together they left the duelling room. The five tied up Death Eaters in the room squeaked as the lights shut off and left them in darkness. The voices of the duo carried back to then through the doors, “Are you just going to leave them in there, Tom?” “Yes, Hade, I am.” “For how long?” “At least overnight.”

Hadrian’s laughter echoed around them before fading away several minutes later.

The Death Eaters heard the sound of several sets of small claws running across the stone floor. Malfoy felt something furry brush by his head, then bite down on his ear. His scream, followed by the muffled yells and cries of the other Death Eaters rebounded around the manor before a house elf got sick of it and put up a Silencing Charm on the group.

****

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI


	2. In Which Our Lord Finds a Second and Our Second Finds a Lord

**_Leave me alone!!! I don’t have any money, you b-----!!!_ **

**Warning: Slash Lemon and Rape Scene Towards the End of Chapter**

****

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

The next day, the five Inner Circle Death Eaters went home, refusing to speak of anything that happened. When Hadrian heard this, he laughed loudly while commenting, “You’d think that a few illusionary rats would be a piece of cake for tough Death Eaters!”

Tom smiled at the teen, “What did you do, Hade?” Hadrian looked at him innocently, “I didn’t do anything, Tom.” A small silver halo appeared above his head. Just poking out of his hair, were two little red horns. Tom snorted, “You little imp, what’d you do?”

Hade smiled, “Just made illusionary rats appeared, with a spell to make them, and anything they cause, seem real to the idiots until they leave the room” “What do you mean, ‘and anything they do’?” Tom arched an eyebrow. Hade smirked, “They, uh, may have bitten and scratched them up a bit.”

Tom shook his head, amused. “Come on, let’s go to Diagon Alley.” Hade smiled and they tossed glamours over themselves before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing with a flash of green flame and a wisp of smoke.

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

They landed gracefully and stepped out of the fireplace completely clean of soot. Immediately, all talk in the pub died down. Together, the two raised their eyebrows and the people turned beck to what ever they were doing, talking louder than before.

Tom and Hade looked at each other, amused, and stalked from the pub and into Diagon Alley, looking intimidating together with their robes flaring out behind them.

After a trip to Gringotts, Tom lead Hade to Prosperous Alley, the wealthy section of Diagon. Hade was whirled from shop to shop. When they finally stopped, arms loaded with bags, Hade turned to Tom, “I would never have thought that you were a shop-a-holic.” The disguised Dark Lord just smirked and lead Hade off again.

The two were greatly amused to see that no one had yet heard of Hade’s disappearance. The teen shrugged, “It wouldn’t surprise me if Dumbledore didn’t know yet.” 

Tom shook his head, “No, he knows. He did the same thing with me when I was in the orphanage. Monitored me constantly, but did nothing to help. Even when I asked to stay at Hogwarts during summers, I was denied. Later, I found out that Hogwarts does let students in our position stay. Three others in my class were allowed to stay during the summers, but I was denied. Just like five others in your class do the same.”

“That bloody bastard!”

“Indeed.”

Hade sighed and leaned back against the chair he was in. They were eating lunch at a small café in Muggle London, planning on getting those clothes next. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Hade looked to Tom, smirking, and said, “So when are you inducting me?”

Tom, who was taking a drink of his tea, swallowed it wrong and was sent into a coughing fit. A couple of minutes later, and Hade still sniggering, Tom, eyes watering, asked, “WHAT?!”

Hade favored him with an amused look and repeated, slowly, “When. Are. You. Inducting. Me?”

Fully recovered, Tom just arched an eyebrow, “And what makes you think I want your skinny little arse in my Death Eaters?”

Hade sniggered again, “Well, that fact that I’m apparently more powerful than you or Dumbles, that I’m amazingly intelligent, that I have an enormous spell repertoire, that I also am pretty damned good with muggle weapons, including the sword, katana, and daggers, and,” Hade smiled and finished with a mockingly arrogant, “I am fifty times better looking than any of your other Death Eaters.”

Tom smirked, “Actually, I don’t want you in my Death Eaters.” Hade raised and eyebrow and Tom waited for Hade to take his own sip of tea before saying, “I want you as my Second-In-Command.” 

The coughing fit Hade endured sent Tom into hysterics.

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

Later on at Slytherin Manor, Tom and Hade were talking in the Dark Lord’s study.

“Why in Merlin’s name do you want me as your Second-In-Command?” Hade asked, incredulous. Tom sighed, he had already gone over this several times with the teen, “I mean, I’m a pathetic little almost sixteen year old! I haven’t even finished Hogwarts, yet! And it’s not fair to the others who’ve had to work their way up in your ranks! I’d be happy to be a regular Death Eater! Not even in the Inner Circle!!!”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Hade! You. Are. An. Excellent. Leader! You also know a great deal and can teach my Death Eaters quite a few things. Even my Inner Circle ones! I want you as my Second! I won’t have anyone else as my Second! No one else has the power, knowledge, or skills that I need, in a Second, but you! If you won’t be my Second, you’re not getting in my Death Eaters at all!”

Hade pouted, “You’re mean!”

Tom smirked, “Yes, I am. You’ve known this for years now, Hade.”

The teen sighed dramatically, “Oh, alright. I’ll be your Second. Are you happy?”

In response, Tom got up and did a little victory jig, giving much amusement to his new Second, who looked shock for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

“Oh, oh, Great Merlin!” He gasped, once Tom sat down, “I never thought I’d see the day when the Great Dark Lord Voldemort would do a victory dance! And it was over me joining him!”

Tom frowned, “You give yourself far too little credit, Hade.” Tom suddenly smiled, “Anyway, I can be myself around you. No real expectations. I don’t have to act the essence of evil.”

“Tom,” Hade pointed out, “You are the essence of evil.” Tom pouted, “Am not!” Hade sniggered, “I guess, when you put it like that… You’re the essence of a four year old!”

The brunette teen ducked an expertly aimed pillow and fell to the floor in hysterics. The Dark Lord crossed his arms and pouted, proving Hade’s point.

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

(Semi-graphic rape scene)

Hade was sitting in his room at Number Four Privet Drive, reading one of his extra books he picked up in Diagon Alley last year. He was scribbling notes in the margins and chewing the tip of the sugar quill. He looked out of the window, at the full moon, and thinking about Remus when the door to his room was thrown open and Vernon stomped inside.

The teen paled and hastily stood up as the walrus-like man re-locked the door…from the inside. Hade pressed himself against the corner, trying to melt into the wall, when Vernon turned around. The teen could smell the liquor on his breath and shuddered. The huge man smiled menacingly and began to advance on the almost sixteen year old.

“You think that wall’s going to save you, freak? Think again!”

Vernon lunged and gabbed a fistful of Hade’s hair and dragged the teen down to the middle of the floor, kicking and punching him. Hade whimpered and tried to curl into a ball, but Vernon held him down. Soon, his shirt was ripped off, Vernon’s belt was biting into his back, and he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

He whimpered again as the rest of his clothes were ripped off and Vernon began running his hands over his naked body. “Shut up, you freak whore. I know you like this, you fucking pouf!” The man grabbed Hade’s hair again and pulled him to his knees, bending him over the side of the bed and violently entering the teen.

Hade scream was filled with agony and Vernon hit him hard in the face, “Shut up, you fucking freak!” He grabbed a fistful of Hade’s hair and shoved his face into the pillow and mattress. When Hade tried to fight again, he grabbed both his thin wrists in his monster ands and held them in the small of his back, his other hand digging into the teen’s hip.

Vernon began to move, grunting like a pig behind the teen as Hade’s quiet sobs were muffled by the bedding. When the pain began to overwhelm him, he gratefully slid into darkness, wishing that his life was a dream he would soon wake from.

(Scene Ends)

Hade gasped and sat up quickly, tears making their way down his cheeks. He looked around wildly before realizing that he was in his room at Slytherin Manor. After he calmed down, he started thinking. 

A few moments later, his mind made up, he dressed in a pair of his new black leather pants and an emerald green button up shirt, the top three buttons left undone. He tied up his hair with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck, leaving a few strands to fall loose in his face.

With a determined look, he left his room.

**IXIXIXIXIXI**

Tom came out of the bathroom with only a pair of black sleep pants on, showing off his lithe and firm muscles. He looked up to see a slightly nervous, but determined, Hadrian Potter leaning against the door way to his room.

“Hade? Are you alright.” The teen shook his head, “I had a dream…” Tom’s eyes lit with understanding, “Oh, Hade, come here.” The teen walked over and Tom wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him close. Hade, silent tears falling, buried his face in the man’s bare chest.

“Shhh, it’ll be alright.” the Dark Lord whispered comfortingly.

“Tom?” Hade looked up. “Yes, little Wraith?”

“Make love to me.”

The man sucked in his breath, “What?”

“Make love to me, Tom. I need to replace his hands. You said so yourself the other day.”

Tom looked at Hade, an unnamable emotion in his eyes, “Surely you want someone younger. Closer to your age. Someone better looking. Not an old Dark Lord.”

Hade shook his head, “No, Tom. It’s you I want. I’ve always felt this pull towards you, for some reason or another. I think you’re gorgeous. You’re not old, you look distinguished. I know you’ll be gentle with me, you always are. As for the Dark Lord part,” Hade sniggered slightly, “aren’t I pretty much a Dark Lord as well? I’m your Second.”

The man tilted Hade’s face so he was looking deeply into those emerald orbs, “You deserve someone better, little Wraith.”

Hade shook his head and whispered softly, “I deserve you.”

“Are you absolutely sure, Hade?”

The teen nodded, “Yes, Tom. Completely sure. Make love to me.”

“You can stop me at anytime.” He said softly, concern showing in his crimson ringed eyes.

“I know…”

Tom searched his eyes one last time, only seeing determination, affection, and sincerity. “Alright.”

**(Lemon)**

He slowly leaned down to kiss the teen, brushing the petal soft lips with his own before running his tongue over the younger’s lower lip. Hade gasped and Tom slipped the velvet tongue into his mouth, savoring the taste of honey and vanilla. The younger brunette moaned and pressed himself against Tom, wrapping his hands around his neck and burying his hands in his hair.

Tom leaned down, not breaking the kiss, and picked Hade up bridal style, placing him gently on the bed. All the candles went out except one. Tom moved his mouth from Hade’s lips to nibble on his ear and neck, bringing gasps from the teen. He slowly unbuttoned the green shirt, kissing his way down the pale skin that appeared after each button, “Remove the charms, little Wraith.” he whispered, softly.

Hade stiffened, “Why?”

“I want all of you, Hade. I think you’re beautiful no matter what mars your skin. I want to see and taste all of you. All of what you‘re giving me.”

Melting under the soft touches and sensuous lips, Hade did so, eyes tearing up when he heard Tom mutter, “Beautiful.” 

The Dark lord removed Hade’s shirt and slowly ran his hands over the supple skin and scars that covered the young man’s body, enjoying the reactions he got immensely. He leaned back down and kissed Hade again, devouring his mouth and tasting all he could. His had ran up Hade’s chest and brushed a rosy nipple, drawing a gasp and small moan from the mouth underneath his.

Tom’s mouth left Hade’s and captured the same nipple in his mouth, nursing on it greedily. The teen moaned and arched up, hands buried in Tom’s hair. He switched nubs and watched as Hade’s mouth parted in ecstasy.

His hands slipped down to the fastening of the leather pants, growling slightly and remembering the sight the teen had made, leaning against the doorway like that. If he hadn’t had the control he did, he would have pounced on him then. He deftly undid the button and gently slid them off Hade’s hips before giving his own sleep pants the same treatment.

His mouth met Hade’s again, his hand lightly brushing the teen’s hard shaft before grasping it firmly and pumping it. Hade cried out and bucked his hips, moving in rhythm with the elder’s hand.

Tom continued to pump Hade as he kissed the teen’s neck, shoulders, and chest. Hade’s cries escalated as his pleasure did and suddenly, he dug his nails into Tom’s back and cried out his name as he came.

The Dark Lord chuckled slightly and kissed Hade again, “How was that, little Wraith?”

Hade, still panting and coated with a light sheen of sweat, gasped, “F-fucking amazing…” Tom chuckled again and continued his ministrations, much to the teen’s delight, and soon had the younger hard again and moaning beneath his hand. With a small wandless spell, Hade suddenly felt cool and wet.

Tom gently parted his thighs, “I won’t hurt you, little Wraith.” Hade looked into Tom’s eyes, his own clouded with pleasure, lust and trust, “I know…” The Dark Lord slowly slipped a single finger inside the teen. Hade stiffened slightly at the unexpected act, but moaned as it brushed the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Slowly continued to pull the digit out and thrust it back inside his young lover, kissing him passionately. Soon, another finger was added, and another, gently stretching the teen and preparing him. When Hade was moaning and writhing underneath his fingers, and digging his nails into his back, the Dark Lord positioned himself between the teen’s thighs.

“Hade, look at me…” The Boy-Who-Lived sluggishly opened his passion heavy eyes and stared into the forest green depths of the elder man. “Look right into my eyes. don’t close them.” Hade nodded and Tom quickly prepared himself before placing his shaft at Hade’s entrance and slowly pushing inside of him.

A flash of panic crossed Hade’s eyes and he stiffened, preparing himself for pain, but Tom gently took his hand and made their eyes meet once more, “Hade, look at me. Just feel, don’t think. I’m not going to hurt you. I swear it. I am Tom, not your uncle.” Hade nodded, eyes locked with those of the Dark Lord.

The unnamable emotion reappeared in the man’s eyes, joined with passion, lust, and concern.

He continued to ease into the teen, sweating slightly at the effort of controlling himself. Hade, feeling only pleasure as he was filled, moaned and wrapped his legs around Tom’s hips. When he was fully sheathed by the young man underneath him, he left out the breath he had been holding explosively.

Slowly, he drew back out, Hade groaning at the loss before gasping as it returned and eagerly arching up to greet him. Hade’s eyes closed and he threw back his head, moaning as Tom leisurely thrust into him. The man was being careful not to hurt the teen as he plunged into him.

Soon, Hade began to move faster, causing Tom to do the same. Tom captured the teen’s lips in another kiss as he hastened his pace, swallowing the delicious sounds the teen made as he writhed under him in ecstasy. Suddenly, Hade’s muscles clenched around him as he cried out, “TOM!”. Tom moaned himself and continued thrusting, riding out their climaxes. 

He collapsed beside Hade, both sweating and panting heavily. When he caught his breath, Tom pulled Hade against him. The teen smiled and laid back in the crook of the man’s arm. With a whispered word, a comforter covered them and the last candle extinguished, leaving them in darkness and the comfort of each other’s arms.

**IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI**

**_Awww…fluffy slash! Isn’t Tom sweet?_ **

****

**_I’d like to apologise for forgetting to update on here… I have most of my stories posted at Fan fiction . Net and kind of forgot about my readers on here! In apology, here are TWO Chapters!_ **

**_Always keep a sharp quill and a full pot of ink nearby;  
you never know when inspiration will strike!_ **

**_Ta!_ **

**_Siren  
_ **


	3. In Which Our Couple Wakes and Skeeter Talks

****

**//blah// = Parseltongue  
**

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Hade woke to the feel of warm arms wrapped around him and smiled as he remembered the night before. He shifted around to face the man behind him and looked upon the peaceful face of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He suddenly gained a wicked smirk and leaned forward to kiss him.

Slowly, Tom responded. When Hade was sure he was awake, he pulled back. Tom opened his eyes and smiled, pulling the teen closer to him, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Hade chuckled, “Good morning, Tom.”

“How do you feel?” 

Hade smiled and stretched like a cat, “Exquisite.” 

The man smiled and kissed Hade again. A few minutes later, he pulled back, “I’m going to take a shower. You alright here?” Hade nodded and laid back against the pillows, watching as Tom got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

He heard the shower start and Tom get in. He laid there for a few moments, reveling in the memories of the night before, then stood up, stretching once again. He smirked evilly and entered the bathroom. The shower stall was a huge glass cylinder in the middle of the room and had about seven shower heads pointing in all different directions.

Tom was facing away from him, eyes closed and head back as the water cascaded over him. As Hade watched, his hand lowered and grasped himself. Still smirking, Hade, careful not to draw attention to himself, walked over and opened the door, slipping inside.

Tom felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and turned around to have his lips captured by the young ebony haired imp. He moaned and pulled the teen closer. 

It took an hour before they left the shower, smiling at each other and casually touching. When they dried off, Hade slipped on the clothes he had on the night before and kissed Tom once again, “I’ll meet you in the Breakfast Room.” Tom nodded and began to pull his clothes out of the wardrobe.

Tom walked into the elegant Breakfast Room to find Hade reading a book and munching on a piece of bacon. He smiled and slid into the seat next to him. “Good book, little Wraith?” 

The teen looked up, slightly startled, then smiled, “Yeah, Tom. It’s about Elemental Magic. Rather interesting, that.” 

Tom nodded and a house elf set a plate in front of him. Hade set his book down and asked, “When are you going to mark me?” 

Tom looked thoughtful, “I don’t think I am. I don’t like the thought of you _belonging_ to me. Like an object.”

Hade blushed slightly and mumbled, “I don’t mind.”

Tom looked at him thoughtfully, “Alright. However, I’ll make a special one for you. You can make one as well. We’re equals, so we’ll give each other our marks. How’s that sound?”

Hade looked at him, eyebrow arched, “I thought I was your Second?”

“You _are_. However, we are _also_ equals. You need your own name. I think I’ll put you directly in charge of the Death Eaters In Training. They’re all your age. Give them your mark and call them your followers.”

“Tom, they are _your_ followers.”

“So? If they’re _mine_ , then their _yours_. It’ll just be a separate fraction of the Death Eaters.”

Hade shrugged, “Why bother having two fractions?”

“Why not? It’ll give them the recognition they deserve, and, under you, they’ll get better training than they would under anyone else’s. Besides, they’ll all have to learn to respect you and follow your orders. What better way to plant the seeds than with the children?” Tom asked.

Hade just shrugged, knowing he could do nothing to change the other’s mind, “Alright.”

Tom just smirked and Hade scowled at him. The man had to dive out of the way of an expertly aimed scone and fell to the floor as Hade sniggered.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the teen and slowly stood up before stalking over to him in mock intimidation. Hade, however, could see the amusement in his eyes and smirked, holding his ground.

“It’s going to be like that, is it?” The younger brunette just raised an eyebrow. Tom smirked and lunged, knocking them both to the floor and began attacking Hade’s sides. His shrieks of laughter drawing the attention of a large green snake with glowing silver eyes.

Nagini had just entered the room when her interest was caught by the two rolling brunettes on the floor. She lifted up and tasted the air before shaking in hissing laughter of her own. She slithered over to the pair and hissed **//Has master finally found a mate?//** Tom looked up startled and Hade caught him in the side, rolling him back over and straddling the man.

**//That’s up to him, Nagini.//** Hade hissed, looking down amusedly at the Dark Lord. 

The snake looked startled, **//You are the young speaker my master always talks about. You’re the one he loves.//**

Hade and Tom blushed and Hade mumbled, **//I don’t know about ‘ _loves_ ’.//**

The snake just laughed again and slithered off, calling behind her, **//Congratulations, Young Master and Master. You look perfect together.//**

Both men looked at each other beneath their lashes and blushed brightly. Tom mumbled something about skinning a snake and attacked the teen’s sides again. Broken out of his thoughts, Hade howled with laughter before playfully pinning the man’s hands above his head and kissing him lightly.

Tom growled, freed his hands, and buried them in Hade’s hair, deepening the kiss. An impatient knock sounded at the door and Severus walked in, freezing when he saw the two. He blushed and turned around, clearing his throat. The two looked up and sprang apart, hastily straightening their clothes and hair.

“What do you need, Severus?”

The man held up that morning’s Daily Prophet, “The old man finally told the Order that Mr. Potter’s missing and let it leak to the Daily Prophet. I brought the article.”

“Thank you, Severus. I’m sure it’ll be amusing.” Tom took the paper from the man. 

“Actually, My Lord, It seems like it’s the truth. Someone from the Order leaked the details. He told us all what the message you left said and how they found the room and it’s all in the Prophet.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

“I believe it was the Weasly Twins and Remus Lupin, My Lord. Many were outraged at the meeting, but those three looked absolutely _livid.”_

_“Hmmm_ … Hade?”

The teen looked up from his cold breakfast, “Yeah, Tom?”

“What do you think?”

The teen adopted a thoughtful look as he leaned back in his chair, “It wouldn’t really surprise me. Moony’s the last of the Marauder’s, excluding Wormtail, and he’s like an uncle, a real uncle, to me. Fred and George see me as a little brother, especially since I gave them the money to start their shop.”

Severus groaned, “I can’t believe you did that! Now they’ve been three times as bad!”

Hade smirked “Sorry. At least they won’t be coming back this year.”

“Yes, they will. Molly Weasly is making them.” He groaned again. 

Hade snickered and Tom cleared his throat, “How do you think they’d take it if we tried to recruit them?”

Hade arched a brow, “Who’d be doing the recruiting?”

“You, of course.”

“Ah.” Hade said and thought for a moment, “I’d have to tell them about Vernon and Dumbles, but if I tell them about the Bolts, they most likely will join.”

“The _Bolts_?” 

Hade smirked, “Well, you told me I’m getting my own name and mark, so I can’t go around calling my people Death Eaters In Training, now can I? That’s your bit.” 

Tom snorted, “Inspired by your scar?” 

“Of course.”

Tom snorted again and shook his head, “Alright, work on them when you get back to school.” Hade nodded and Took the unread Prophet from the man’s hand.

_**Harry Potter Missing! You-Know-Who Responsible!** _

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was discovered missing from his relatives home a few days ago. His uncle lie dead on the floor, the cause of death was found to be the Killing Curse. Above the Boy-Who-Lived’s bed hung a fiery message from the Dark Lord to Dumbledore:_

__**“You’ve made this mistake before, Dumbledore, I refuse to see you make it again.  
Potter will have a choice you never gave me.  
He’ll be safe with me, which is something he isn’t here.  
Beware, Dumbledore! Will you be able to ride out the consequences of your actions?”**

_Just what exactly did the Dark Lord mean?  
Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

_**Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Abused?** _

_We here at the Daily Prophet did a little extra investigating in the case of our missing savior and found out that the Boy-Who-Lived did not live the charmed life full of love and affection as we all have believed. We have been told that the teen’s room, when he was discovered missing, had blood everywhere, some of it days, weeks, and even years old. Evidence of repeated rapes have also been found, and his uncle, who was discovered dead, was reported to have his pants around his knees. His belt was in the corner, the tip coated in blood. What was he doing in that house when he would have been taken in by families all over the world gladly? Families who would shower him in the love and affection every child deserves!_

_We’ve spoken to several neighbors of the Durslys and discovered that the Boy-Who-Lived has always been treated as vermin by the three. He had always been underfed and sickly, wearing only the hand-me-downs his aunt and uncle graced him with until they were thread bare. Screams, shouts, and sobs have regularly been heard coming from the house._

_When asked why no one ever did anything, the neighbors all stated that they’ve all called the police repeatedly, but they were never charged with anything, “It’s like the charges just…disappeared! Like magic!” one neighbor said. Could this be what You-Know-Who was talking about in his message to Dumbledore? Will we ever know? What has happened to our savior and is he any safer with the man who killed his parents than with the Durslys?  
Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

_“Oh, holy fuck!”_ Hade said, as he stared at the paper. 

Concerned, Tom read over his shoulder, “Merlin, little Wraith, I didn’t think anyone would get a hold of that information.”

Pale, Hade just shook his head, “It’s not your fault, Tom. They all would have found out eventually. I just wish I had realized that earlier.” Tom wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed him neck softly. Hade leaned back into the embrace and closed his eyes, sighing.

Severus began to squirm, feeling like he was intruding. Hade turned enough so he could kiss Tom softly and set the paper back down. He parted from the Dark Lord and sat down, sighing explosively.

Tom nodded to Severus, who nodded back, bowed, and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

“It’ll be alright, Hade,” Tom said softly. 

Hade smiled, “I know, Tom. Everything always seems alright with you here.” **(AN: -gags- I didn’t know I could be so fluffy )**

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

That night, Hade dressed in his black leather pants, a tight black shirt torn artfully with a Slytherin green wife beater showing through, boots, a black studded belt, sleeveless open robes with a high collar that was split from hips to floor, and a black cloak. His hair fell in silky waves around his face, a dog collar was clasped around his neck, as well as a lightning bolt charm on a chain and two studded wrist cuffs stood out.

He gracefully stood to the right, just behind Tom’s chair. A black half mask, lined in green, covered the upper part of his face. His emerald eyes glowing starkly from behind it.

Tom was dressed in black slacks, a green silk shirt and black and silver robes sat on his throne, awaiting his Death Eaters. Slowly, they poured into the room, a few stragglers trickling behind them. They all knelt and awaited the order to rise. The Dark Lord stayed silent for a few moments before uttering a curt, “Arise.”

They did so immediately and he nodded to them. “Good evening.” He said silkily. “I trust you’ve all read the Daily Prophet?” Everyone responded with a , “Yes, My Lord.” and he smiled darkly, “Good. Then it’ll be no surprise when I tell you that Hadrian Potter is nothing like we all thought him to be.”

“He has had a childhood like my own. One spent begging at the feet of muggles and being kicked when he was down.” He looked around the hall, “Although, unlike myself, he already had a reputation of his own when he got to Hogwarts and had to keep it. He knew of what he had to do to be what they expected of him and did so. He’s truly a Slytherin. Never showing his true potential and playing the part expected of him. He tells me he even fought the Sorting Hat on where to put him. In the three days or so since I brought him here, he’s shown himself to be a model Slytherin.”

Tom smiled again, “He’s truly an excellent young man. Quick of wit and wand, as a few of my Inner Circle found out the other day. He beat five of my Inner Circle’s best in five minutes.” All of the Death Eaters gasped and Tom smirked, as did the figure behind him.

“As a matter of fact, we have formed an alliance against the Bumblebee and his Order of the Fried Chicken. He is to be treated just as you would myself. He has permission to punish you as he sees fit.” Many of the Death Eaters were glancing nervously at each other, not sure what they could expect from their new Lord.

“Hadrian Potter is now the Lightning Prince. My Second-In-Command.” Tom motioned to Hade and he stepped forward, removing the mask and smirking at the Death Eaters.

****

IXIXIXIXIXI

Hade and Tom were sitting in the Dark Lord’s study after the meeting, sharing a drink. “The ‘Lightning Prince’, Tom?”

The man chuckled, “Well, you said your inspiration for the Bolts was your scar, so I just elaborated on it.” 

Hade smiled, “I like it.”

“I thought you would, little Wraith.”

Hade smiled. His eyes lit up and he stood, walking over to Tom with a sultry look on his face. Ha sat in the man’s lap and kissed him senseless. Tom wrapped his arms around the teen and he began to purr. Startled, Tom broke the kiss and looked at the teen, eyebrow raised.

Hade blushed slightly, “I have a bit of vampire in my blood.”

“Really? How did that happen?”

“That’s a story for tomorrow morning, love.” 

Tom’s eyebrows rose at the endearment, “And what’s for now?” Hade smirked and kissed the man again, grinding their erections together, still purring.

When he broke the kiss, Tom looked at him in incredulity, “I’ve created a monster!” Hade just smirked and kissed him again. There were no more complaints that night.

****

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

_I’m rather please with how this chapter turned out! -lol-_

_Please, Read and Review and tell me what YOU think!_

_Love,_

_Siren_   



End file.
